


starlight

by littleleotas



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Shepard has always loved the stars. Garrus captures a few extras for her. For the Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016 on Tumblr.





	

_“What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere...”_

“What _is_ this?” asked Garrus.

“Shh, watch the movie,” whispered Shepard.

Garrus grunted. He slipped his arm around Shepard, who was sitting cross-legged and leaning slightly forward. Garrus could see the reflection of the gangly skeleton man in Shepard's widened eyes and chuckled to himself.

“Shush,” said Shepard, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Garrus turned his attention away from his girlfriend and back to the film. The skeleton man was sliding down a line of colourful...bubbles?

“What are those?”

_“They've got electric lights on strings-”_

Shepard turned to Garrus and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I'll watch.”

Shepard looked back at the screen and put her hands on her ankles, straightening her arms as she sighed. “The lights were always my favourite part of Christmas.”

Garrus rubbed the back of her shoulder-blade absent-mindedly. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “Mom used to drive us around the rich people's neighbourhoods when they all put their lights up. There was one house that had a whole candy cane forest in the yard, and Santa and the reindeer on the roof.”

“Oh.”

Shepard snorted. “I know you don't know what any of that is. Still.” She stretched her legs out in front of her, pointing her toes. “My favourites were always the houses that just had white lights.”

“Not all the colourful ones?”

She shook her head. “The white ones look like stars.”

“Ah,” he said.

She smiled and tucked her legs to the side, leaning against Garrus.

+~+~+

After running a few errands on the Citadel, Shepard returned to the Normandy to find Garrus waiting by the lift.

“What's up?” she asked.

He put a hand at her back and walked her into the lift with him. “Got something to show you.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze, staring in feigned nonchalance at the ceiling. She smirked and turned to face the door.

They arrived at her cabin, and Garrus reached out in front of Shepard to open the door for her.

The doors slid open and Shepard gasped. The cabin was covered in white fairy lights, strung back and forth across the ceiling, hanging down the walls, draped down the side of the fish tank. She had never seen the room so bright.

She took a few steps forward, looking around the room with her mouth open in awe, and clasped her hands in front her chest. “Garrus...” she said softly.

Garrus had often seen the stars reflected in Shepard's eyes, but they'd never been more beautiful. If only making her smile was always this simple.

“How did you do all this?” Shepard asked as Garrus walked over to her.

He put his hand to her face, running his thumb over her cheek. She stood on her toes to put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured, feeling her smile into the kiss.


End file.
